Rose and the Mauraders
by reab43
Summary: Travelling back in time over twenty years Rosalie Lupin is tasked with the challenge of changing the future, and creating in hopes a better one.
1. Chapter 1

Running along the castle's halls choking on smoke and tripping over smashed stones, Rose flew around the corner stopping for a brief moment to catch her breath before the Death Eater caught up with her. "Well, well, well, isn't it the little Lupin," he sneered while pointing his wand at her.

Taking her own wand out as fast as she could Rose started to yell her spell when the Death Eater dropped to the floor in front of her, stunned Rose looked up. "Come on luv, you shouldn't be alone. You gave me a fight." He father said enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I got separated from Luna, where is Dora?" She asked hugging him back as tight as she could.

"She was looking for you come one, we should head back to the Great Hall luv, we can search on the way," Remus said grabbing his daughter's hand and leading her through the maze of halls.

"Remus, there you are, you found Rose, thank Merlin!" Tonks shouted over the noise hugging the teen tightly close her.

"Can't breathe Dora, let me go!" Rose gasped. When she did the three began making their way down the halls to the Great Hall where everyone was gathered.

"Sorry, we were worried sick! If anything ever happened to you or Teddy Rose, why did you wander off?"

"I was chased off after Fred, he-after he was killed," Rose sighed sadly, "The Death Eaters got him, George send me off to tell his mum and dad, but one of them followed me," she explained to her parents.

"Well then, let go, we better hurry back," Remus smiled sadly at his daughter, just as a bright green light shot out and hit him. Sending Dora and Rose to the ground.

"NO! Dad!" Rose cried out desperately, watching her father fall to the ground in front of her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Dolohov sneered at the two.

Grabbing Rose's hand Dora shouted the killing curse towards the Death Eater and descended down the stairs. "Hurry Rose, we're almost there," she yelled over the fighting, trying to hold her own tears in for the younger girl's sake.

Out of breath from crying, Rose could only follow her step-mother until they were stopped at the bottom of the stairs by Bellatrix. "Rose, run. Find your friends and stay alive. Look after Teddy for me would you?" Dora said without looking at her.

"No, I'm staying here with you!" Rose shouted crying harder.

"Go, go find the Weasley's and help them." She said pushing the younger girl away from the brewing fight.

Running as fast as she could through the piles of smashed stones, Rose could barely see through her tears and smoke. Concentrating on her spells as Death Eaters came her way she finally made it as everyone watched the Death Eaters finally being called off. Wiping the dirt and tears from her face Rose gasped at all of the dead and injured people that surrounded her.

"Rose sweetheart, where is your father?" Mr. Weasley said to her as she made it towards his family.

"Dad? He-he," She started to tell them but burst into tears again when she saw someone bring in his body and place it near them.

"Oh darling," Molly Weasley consoled taking Rose into her arms as Nymphadora's body was also placed next to her husband.

* * *

><p>August 8, 1998<p>

Shooting up in her bed gasping for breath Rose looked around her bedroom in a state of panic. "It was just a dream, just a dream," she continued to repeat it to herself until her heart settled. Once it had Rose collapsed into her pillow turning her head to the side looking at the photo she had of her and her dad from her first year at Hogwarts. "Miss you," she smiled sadly towards the moving picture.

Looking up towards the insistent tapping noise against her window she sat up once again, getting out of the bed to see an owl on the ledge. Opening the window Rose gently pulling the letter addressed to her from its talons absentmindedly patting the school owl on the head, she slowly sat back down on her bed before breaking the seal, and quickly scanning over the parchment.

Sighing to herself she placed it on her bedside table running her constantly shaky hand through her long blonde hair before getting dressed and ready for the meeting the Headmistress asked her to attend. Looking one last time around her dorm room she stayed in since that day, Rose sighed turning out the lights, closing the door behind her person and heading down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room, out the Portal covered by the Fat Lady, and down the several floors to the Headmistress' office.

Stopping in front of the gargoyles Rose took a deep breath before muttering the password her she was given. Following the long spiral staircase up to the wooden door leading to the Headmaster's office. Timidly Rosalie knocked on the door.

"Come in dear," the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall answered.

'_Here goes nothing,' _Rose heaved a sigh, pushing the heavy door open. Once inside the room the young witch paused at the sight of both her school trunk and baby brother being present in the room. "Umm, Professor?" She asked giving the stern looking witch a bewildered look.

"Ah, Miss Lupin, welcome. Come in now, we have some important things to discuss."

"Oh, okay." Rose slowly walked into the room, picking up Teddy from the ground before she sat on one of the comfy chairs in front of the desk, "What, umm, why am I here exactly?" she finally asked looking to her former Head of House.

"Very well, we might as well get started." The older woman sighed, unsure of where she should start, running her sharp eyes over the desk in thought, before stopping on a black leather notebook given to her from a student. Picking the notebook up the professor finally looked up at the young witch, a small smile coming to her stern face seeing her playing with the small child in her arms.

"Miss Lupin, Rosalie, I have a special task for you to complete for me," she finally started, flipping to book over and over in her hands. "With this book I am going to be sending you to a-" pausing unsure of the word to use, then looked into the intelligent green eyes the girl inherited from her father, and continuing again, "particular place, to help."

"Send me away? To help? Help with what? Where?" the girl fired the questions rapidly without stopping, about to continue with more before being cut off.

"About twenty years," Professor McGonagall started to answer the girl, holding a charmed Time-Turner in her hands, "into the past, to right some wrongs, and fix this mess." The older woman finished, standing up from her chair and walking around the large desk to face the two young Lupin children.

Panic flashing through Rose's eyes she held tighter to her baby brother looking up at the older witch in shock, "But couldn't you send someone else? Anyone? Hermione, Ginny, Merlin even Luna!" she cried startling the baby in her arms causing him to whimper at his sister's distress.

"I think Miss Granger has been through enough this past few years, and besides Miss Lupin, you have something no one else has." She smiled reassuringly before continuing at Rose's confused look. "You have a direct link to the Marauders, you are own right one of them after all." She said with a knowing look. "Participating in pranks, your outstanding grades, and let's not forget about being an animagus," the Headmistress listed off.

"You know about that?!" she gasped.

"Of course, I wouldn't be a very good Head of House if I did not keep good track of my students."

"But Professor, what about Teddy? I can't just leave him here alone." She said, looking down at the baby in her arms, before getting up off the chair to directly face the woman. Setting her brother down on the ground with a sigh, she looked up pleadingly.

"He'll have his God-father Harry, and his grandmother to look after him."

"But," she once again started with a question of her brother's well-being before being cut off.

"As well as Molly Weasley will be available." McGonagall replied quickly.

"Oh." She was at a loos, he would be fine. _They all can be, even Fred, and dad._ "Okay," she sighed, "I'll do it." Rose finally looked up at her seeing a small smile greeting her.

"Very well. Now Rose, if you are to come back to this time, no damage can come to the Time Turner." She instructed.

"It will probably take me a year, maybe more in the least to do this, are you sure I'm going to want to come back?"

"Just be careful Miss Lupin, you will be facing Death Eaters again, and the Marauders." McGonagall warned. "While at Hogwarts, I really don't know who was worse sometimes," the professor mused, shaking her head she turned back to the young witch, walking over to her and placed the Time Turner over her head. Shrinking down the trunk she handed it to Rose, along with the leather notebook. "I brought this so you could have some things from home." McGonagall smiled reassuringly.

Looking down at her brother who was now playing with her pant legs, Rose sighed. "Can I say goodbye to him first?"

"Of course my dear, take your time." The Professor said before turning around and walking towards the window, facing the school grounds.

Kneeling down next to her brother, Rose hugged him closely whispering reassurance, but she really didn't know what was going to happen to her or him. They had already lost their parents, and now she was leaving him. "Love oo Rosie," the baby replied to her. Startled Rose looked into her baby brother's brown eyes. "Love oo Rosie," he said again causing the older Lupin to laugh as tears brightened her eyes. The poor baby hadn't said much since the death of their parents, but that was all the reassurance she needed.

"Alright, I'm ready." Rose declared, causing the Headmistress to turn her way.

"Nothing should happen for the first little while that you are there, just take your time adjusting, and getting to know people. Decide for yourself who you will be helping and who you should take care of." McGonagall instructed while turning the Time Turner for her, once she was done she stepped back few feet, taking the baby with her. At the same time Rose was pulled into a tight darkness.

**This is a slightly more edited version of what I previously had up here, and will be added more to it. Before I just started to procrastinate and got lead away from this story. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36pt;"span lang="EN"Chapter Two- Hello Again/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN"July 11, 1976span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" spanAs the tugging and pulling began to fade, and colour began to clear out, Rose suddenly fell with a crash, at the same times her trunk grew to its original size underneath her making for an extremely hard landing. emGreat,/em she grumbled to herself, emso much for not damaging this blasted thing. /emRose sighed tugging angrily at the now shattered Time Turner around her neck. "Bloody fantastic."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Excuse me Miss," startled Rose whipped around to see an incredibly familiar face, one that she hadn't seen in almost two years./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Dumbledore?"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Yes, and you might be?" The old wizard inquired, peering at her over his half-moon spectacles./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Rose sir, Rosalie Lupin," she replied, slowly making her way over to the chairs staged in front of the Headmaster's desk./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Well that can't be, Miss Lupin is no more than a year old, and if I remember quite sick." He mused, taking his seat at the desk, before thoroughly inspecting the young witch before him. "And you my dear are neither."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Umm sir, if I must ask, what date is it today?"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"The date, why it's 11supth/sup of July, 1976." The old man smiled./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Alright, that puts me in the right time…but wait, you said that there is a Rosalie Lupin?" she asked confused./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"That there is, she is the younger sister of our very own Mr. Lupin in attendance here at Hogwarts." He replied equally confused, trying to put all the pieces of the words that the girl before him was saying./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Huh, so he must have named me after her…" Rose mused quietly to herself./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Where, may I ask are you from Miss Lupin?"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Umm, about twenty-two years from now sir," she replied cautiously./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" "Merlin's beard, and do you know why you're here?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"To help, with some fixing and…umm, things?" she mumbled out her response, wincing as it came out more like a question then anything./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Things? Are you sure you should be meddling?" The Headmaster inquired quite intrigued as to why a young witch would be so inclined as to travel twenty years into the past to change anything./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Yes sir, it's for the best. The future where I have come from is a mess, my father grew up lonely, and everyone he loved died or was wrongfully imprisoned. My friends and I grew up in constant fear, fear of one man, and if we and just get rid of him no, in this time like it should have happened, it will be for the better." She stated looking straight into the sparkling blue eyes full of curiosity./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Very well then, what can I do to help you with your task?" Dumbledore asked getting up from his desk to sit in the chair next Rose./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Admit me into your school," She started, "I mean if you could. I need to get as close as I can to two students to make sure they don't turn out the same way. I will also need to help the Marauders in any way that I know of for instance my father. I need to help him accept the wolf." Rose listed off quickly./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Excellent." Dumbledore smiled, moving back to his desk to pick up some parchment to start writing a few letters. "Now first we will need a new last name for you, we can't have you wandering around with the same last name as one of the students. Then we will find you a place to stay." He finished, briefly looking away lost in thought./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Sir, if I might suggest the name Summers, no one would question it."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Hardly dear, no one at this school has that last name." He smiled brightly./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Yes, I know. It's Dorcas Meadows mother's maiden name," Rose explained./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"So you know your family history then? That including your muggle side?"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Of course sir, even though my mother passed when I was young, dad wanted me to know what I could about her." She smiled sadly thinking of her dad. "Wait, how did you know who my mother was?"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"You may have your father's eyes, but the rest of you is definitely your mother," The headmaster smiled knowingly. "Well now, we must get you a few school things; books, robes, other necessities, what exactly do you have in your trunk Miss Summers?"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "I think all I really need is a new History of Magic book, as it is a bit more advanced. The rest should be alright. My dad gave me all of his old books when I went to school."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "I see, now for the House you will stay in, I know you would wish Gryffindor, but to make it fair I must use the hat." Dumbledore said as he walked over to the shelf the very hat was.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "I understand sir, but I really do need to be in Gryffindor in order for this to work," she said sitting still in her chair following the Headmaster with her eyes, as he made his way back towards her. Then gently the old Sorting Hat was placed upon her head, blocking the view of everything else in the room.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" emLet's see what we have here, emthe voice of the Sorting Hat suddenly spoke up in Rose's mind. emAhh, a girl from another time. I see you've spoken to me once before./em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN"em Yes, I have, and I need you to place me in Gryffindor.em/span Rose said back./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" emHome of the brave, courageous, and proud. Hmm, from what I can see you fit all of these, but you do have some admiring qualities of Ravenclaw. You Miss Lupin are quite intelligent.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em ememPlease, please let it be Gryffindor! /emRose sighed, shifting in slight annoyance./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" emOh all right young one, so it shall be. emThe Sorting Hat started, but finished with "Gryffindor," for Dumbledore to hear./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Very well, I shall be off to get that book of yours and you can set yourself up in the girl's dormitory." Dumbledore smiled warmly placing the hat back on his respected shelf./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Sir, uhm, I was wondering it- well your calendar says that there is a full moon tonight…" Rose paused trying to think of the way to word her question./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"And you were wondering if I would be able to take you to see Mr. Lupin am I correct? You are aware exactly how dangerous that is?"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Of course, I am fully aware. At the age of seven I became an animagus, and since then I would join him." Rose explained herself. "I was just wondering if I could go to him in my animagus form so he wouldn't be alone tonight. I remember being told stories of when he was younger and how his friends weren't allowed to see him during these times in the summer."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Because his parents did not know of them also being animagi." Dumbledore finished./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"You know? But I thought that they thought that you had no idea!" Shocked Rose sat back in her chair staring at the old wizard with wide eyes. The just as quickly looking down at her lap./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"And that is something that I would like for them to keep on believing. They, and I believe you are illegal animagi." Dumbledore stated, waiting patiently for Rose to nod as a confirmation, he smiled down at the blonde witch, but it was gone before she looked up at him. "Very well then, I can take you."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span"Oh, thank you sir!" She grinned widely at him, her eyes sparkling the same way one of the Marauder's might. Jumping up from her chair Rose followed him out of his office, down the stone steps, through the halls, and out the castle entrance. "Sir, where are we apparating to?" Rose asked as they made their way across school grounds./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" span "I believe Mr. Lupin lives in a small village in the countryside." Was his short reply./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" "I know, I know, I too grew up there. The very same house I think." Rose smiled in excitement, she hadn't seen her old home sincespanbefore her second year./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN" spanBefore Dumbledore could give her any more instructions, images of the lake nearby the old Lupin home flashed through her mind, and the two apparated away from the castle grounds./p 


End file.
